Penguin Calibur
by AngelAzure
Summary: Complete randomness written on the bus by Angel and I. Includes almost every SC character.


Azure: Hello, welcome to our debut fic, Penguin Calibur.

Angel: Penguins

Azure: siren noise SPOILER! … I mean… yes, penguins Angel… penguins…

Angel: blushes Sorry! …penguins are cute… especially Macaroni Penguins.

Azure: picks up a snowball Want a present?

Angel: Maybe

Azure: throws snowball at Angel Here ya go. One sn… present coming atcha!

Angel: Achoi That's not nice! picks up and throws snowball

Azure: Owie… On with the disclaimer, Angel

Angel: We don't own Soul Calibur two or three, but we're babysitting to earn enough money to buy it, but not yet, so on with the fic.

Azure: Yeah… anyways… Cassandra's… Begin Randomness!

Angel and Azure were running in circles, being their normal retarded selves, until they each found a wand of Penguiny-ness.

"Ohhh! Ahh! What's this?" They both said, in awe of their new discovery.They picked them up and swished them around.

"Kapenguin" The wands said.

---- MEANWHILE ----

Cervantes woke up. He looked at his little webbed feet.

"Nothing unusual here." He said "Wait! Since when did I have little orange webbed feet?" Then he saw himself turning black and white and shrinking.

Xianghua walked in to get something that Kilik left in there. "OMG! WTF are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything… I'm growing webbed feet and shrinking" Cervantes said sarcastically.

"I think I can see that." She replied.

---- MEANWHILE ----

"Did it work?" Azure asked, nearly in tears.

"I don't think so" Angel replied, crying.

"Why?" Azure asked again, now in tears.

"You read my mind" angel cried.

"Really? We SHOULD try again, right Angel?" Azure asked

"Three, two… " said Angel

"One! Go!" The two girls ka-swooshed the wands again.

---- MEANWHILE ----

Nightmare was choosing what to wear today, so he could change out of his black and red P.J.s with Teddy bears hugging hearts. Then he realised that he couldn't pick up his choice of clothes because… he had FLIPPERS! Talim walked in to say good morning and stared at Nightmare as though he had three heads.

"Don't tell me…" Nightare said "I'm a penguin"

"Actually, I think it's pretty cute."

"Really?" He asked, brightening up.

---- MEANWHILE ----

"I STILL don't think it worked" Angel said angrily

"It just HAS to work… eventually" Azure replied "Or I'll get them fixed."

"Maybe we should try again"

"Oh poo! Fine!" Azure said, biting her wand of penguiny-ness.

"Three, one, go!"

"Poof!" The wands chimed

---- MEANWHILE ----

Maxi was sitting on the toilet in his purple P.J.s with little green egg patterns. He also had on his purple bunny slippers.

"Maxi… if you do not get out of the bathroom in the next 10 seconds, I swear I will break down this door" Sophitia said calmly

"All right, but I'm still on the toilet" He said

"I don't give a crap! I want to take a damn shower!" Sophitia yelled angrily "10…9…1!" She broke down the door with Nightmare's steel paddle. "Oh my god! What happened to you? I never meant for this to happen! Oh my god! What have I done? But you're so cute!" Sophitia said

"Meep? (huh?)" Maxi replied

---- MEANWHILE ----

"Why is it not working?" Angel asked

"I don't know but I'm getting these…"

They walked into the house, and saw three penguins sitting on the table eating fish sticks.

"Meep! (Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!)" The penguins screamed as Voldo moonwalked in wearing a skintight pink thong.

"Dear lord… I wish to be killed… NOW!" Azure screamed, clawing at her eyes.

"Can't look! It burns!" Angel yelled across the room.

"hisssssss." Voldo said, obviously insulted, and left

"Mwap (Phew.)" The penguins said, hiding under the table

"How did you penguins get here?" Azure asked

"How did you get Cervantes' hat and cape?" Angel asked "You fowl thief!"

"Meep meep… mwap? (It's mine… okay?)" the penguin with Cervantes hat and cape exclaimed

"That one there, the cutest, is Maxi. He's so cute, look at him. No. Just. Whatever" Sophitia said

"And the one with the mini soul edge is Nightmare… my Nightmare." Talim explained

"And the one with the hat and cape is MINE! Actually, it's Cervantes… but he's still MINE!" Xianghua said gleefully

"…" Azure and Angel both said.

Azure: And there's chapter one.

Angel: Which you might think is the oddest chapter, but it's not

Azure: If you keep thinking that this is the oddest chapter, stop thinking NOW!

Angel: 'Cause there are still many more chapters to go

Azure: So, stay tuned and review, because reviews make penguins happy:D

Angel: To be continued… dramatic music


End file.
